


Relativity

by lil_1337



Category: Fruits Basket, Gravitation, Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-20
Updated: 2005-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6 degrees of Quatre R. Winner</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relativity

“Romance novels?” Duo raised an eyebrow as he divested the cardboard box of it carefully packed contents.

“They’re a part of family history. Its not like I’ve ever actually read them.” Quatre replied from where he was kneeling next to another box.

“Do tell” curiosity evident in tone of Duo’s voice. 

Heero leaned back on his heels away from the carton he was unpacking with silent efficiency, smile quirking the corners of his mouth “story time” he said before settling himself comfortably in front of the blond. Duo crawled over and rested his head on Heero’s shoulder, bright eyes locked on Quatre’s face. “Please teacher tell us a story.” He added in his best little boy wheedling voice. 

Wufei settled himself on Heero’s other side his dark eyes twinkling “ Yes Winner, do enlighten us as to how romance novels come to be treasured family heirlooms.” 

Quatre sighed good-naturedly and called to Trowa who was still kneeling beside the box he and Duo had been emptying. “In the bottom there is an old photograph album. The kind they use to use pre-colony days. Can you get it for me please?”

Trowa located the item in question after a few minutes of careful searching then strode across the room to hand it to Quatre before settling down at his side. Quatre pointed to the book Duo was still holding lightly in his hand. “That was written by a relative on my mom’s side. After father died I got in touch with some of her family and those books and this photo album were given to me. The author’s sister was married to one of my direct ancestors. His name was Tohma Seguchi and was a keyboardist for a band that was quite famous in its time.”

“That explains your affinity for music.” Wufei added quietly. 

Quatre smiled and nodded at him. “I like to think so.” He opened the photo album and all the ex –pilots crowded closer to view the faded pictures enclosed there in. “That’s Tohma” Quatre pointed to a picture of a young blond man dressed in purple and green. 

Trowa leaned forward to study the picture. “You look like him. Same eyes, same hair, same smile.” 

Quatre nodded again. “One of my aunts has some of the original voice recordings he did and claims I sound like him too.” 

“Who is that?” Heero pointed to a picture of a dark haired young man dressed in a dark pink shirt and purple vest. 

“Suguru Fujisaki. He was a musical protégé and Tohma’s cousin.” 

“That explains your fashion sense.” He deadpanned earning him a mock glare from Quatre and laughter from the rest of the group.

Quatre huffed at the good-natured jab. “I’ll have you know that Suguru was 16 at the time that picture was taken. That outfit is a teenage rite of passage treasured by the males in my family.” The corners of his mouth twitched as he fought to hold the façade of wounded familial pride.

Trowa’s quiet tenor cut through Heero’s response. “Any other interesting characters hiding in your family tree?”

Quatre pursed his lips then flipped through the photo album to the last page and pointed to a smiling boy who appeared to be about 7 or 8. “This is Momiji Sohma.” I don’t know much about him. Apparently he was a bit of an enigma. He was a distant cousin that did not have a lot to do with the family. Rumor has it he was cursed in some way.” Quatre waved his hand dismissively “personally I think it was probably a case of a little boy trying to get attention.” 

Duo sat up and smirked “so now we know all the skeletons in your closet.” 

Wufei leaned around Heero and batted Duo lightly up on the back of his head. Looking pointedly at Trowa he said in his best haughty voice “you should know by now its not skeletons Quatre keeps in his closet.”


End file.
